The Beano Annual 2013
The Beano Annual 2013 is the 75th anniversary edition, released in September 2012. It's the first to feature Dennis' parents with their new designs. Strips Dennis and Gnasher Dennis finds his dad hiding in his treehouse in order to skip chores. Dennis brands Dad as a true menace. The next day, Dad brings his friends into the treehouse (the Colonel, Curly's dad and Pie-Face's dad). Dennis believes they've taken over the treehouse, and next day, Dennis regains control of the treehouse and bans the grown-ups from entry. This results in a large-scale battle which messes up the garden. Dad surrenders when he hears Mum's scream, and begs for Dennis' help. They relax in the treehouse as Mum yells for them to clean up the mess. Ball Boy Ball Boy's team are losing the cup semi-final 9-0. Coach grabs something out of the rubbish skip and introduces it as Mr. Ned, an old and very smelly toy donkey that was used a lucky mascot to help his grandad who played for Jarrow Colliery win the cup. The tream defeat their rivals 10-9 to make it to the final. But, on the day of the cup final, Mr. Ned goes missing and Ball Boy becomes miserable again. The next page features a 'Where's Wally'-style puzzle, in which the reader has to find Mr. Ned. Meebo and Zuky Meebo is about to break a world record, but Zuky is the judge and decides what's a world record and what isn't. Meebo decides to show him by thowing the hammer. It lands right on Zuky's head, knocking him out. He narrowly avoids being speared by the javelin, since it only gets his collar. Then he gets decapitated by a flying discus, and tells Meebo that he failed to break the record. Meebo decides to use Zuky's head as a hammer. Our Favourite Place The Bash Street Kids - The Sweet Factory The Numskulls Edd is struggling with his English homework. Brainy helps him by writing a tremendous essay, but he undoes all his hard work by accidentally hitting 'delete' instead of 'save'. It affects Edd's talking a lot, as he speaks a lot of slang words. Mum brings him some milk and cookies for brain food as Brainy begs for his fellow Numskulls' help and promises them as much milk and cookies as they can eat if they help. They cut the pages from Edd's dictionary and deliver them through his mouth. Brainy copies the work as Cruncher, Blinky, Radar and Snitch help themselves to the milk and cookies. The computer overheats once Brainy's finished, and Edd talks like an intelligent person. Mum tells him he'd think he swallowed a dictionary. Gnasher's Bite It's been snowing outside, and Gnasher jumps outside, but the snow is deeper than he expected. He decides to become the snow-shark and creeps up on the postman while singing the theme song to 'Jaws'. He bites the postman on on the bottom, then goes to the butcher's, where the butcher is unloading his van. Gnasher helps himself to the meat as the butcher finds the snow-shark and phones Sergeant Slipper. Slipper catches Gnasher using a fish rod with sausages at the end. Gnasher then escapes quickly as Slipper describes the snow-shark to the butcher. Gnasher sings the 'Jaws' theme again. Category:Annuals